


Draecember 2017 Day Nineteen: Regret

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [19]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Memory, Regret, draecember2017, thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: During a morning coffee, Jen tallies her numbers of the estimated casualties on Azeroth since she has been there, which spurns on a bit of a memory.





	Draecember 2017 Day Nineteen: Regret

It was a bright and early sunny morning on Azeroth at a time when barely anyone would be awake except those early morning risers. Not one to be high on sleeping, Jen tended to be up with the sun every day and was enjoying this morning like it was her last, something she had been doing now that the Legion conflict was over. Dressed in just her morning robe, a cup of coffee and her balcony, she enjoyed the views of today as she gazed out into the ocean and rolling hills in front of her. Reports had been coming in all over Azeroth of the total deaths that occurred in the conflict, something that the citizens of Azeroth were used to by now. Loved ones would be given news of their relatives demise if they could find them and give them closure, while most people accepted that a missing family member was likely a dead one. Total estimates were usually published were the public to see in the capital cities. Jen reached down and grabbed her notebook sitting next to her coffee. Opening it up she flipped through the pages until she reached the particular section she was looking for. Doing some quick math, she wrote a total at the end of the page. She had been recording the numbers since she had gotten back to Azeroth and stared at the number she had. She sighed, snapping the book shut and tossing it back onto the table next to her, coffee cupping leaping and spilling everywhere. She quickly grabbed her book to prevent staining and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she went inside to grab a rag. As she wiped up the mess she muttered to herself, sitting back down and gazing out into the ocean once more.

“We have them cornered, the entire city.”

The toothy, nasty grin of a Fel Lord smirked back to Jenovaar as she too smiled, leaning over the table in front of her. She was on the ground of an unknown planet, she was never given the name, but most of the time was not. This was her operation and she gladly carried out the will of the Legion to its fullest extent.

“Then we shall proceed as planned. Guard the gates, get soldiers up on the walls to take out their defenders, and sweep the city. I want every living being in that placed snuffed out by the time the main fleet arrives. I want them to be sorry they wasted their time bombarding an empty last bastion of hope for these mongrels.”

The Lord offered a curt nod, heading away before she descended herself. It was not long before their forces were in the city. They fanned out far and wide, the military presence on this peaceful planet fairly non-existent. However, they had a resource that the Dark Titan desired, one they were not giving willingly, so this was the punishment they got. She walked down the streets, slaying anyone in her path, people putting up so much as a whimper in defense. She found herself at one residence. Kicking down the door she saw the family huddled in the corner, mother and father huddled around a child. Laughing to herself she sheathed her sword and raised her hands high, scorching the entire room with fel fire before busting the door in place, effectively sealing them in. It didn't take long for this elite trained army to completely demolish every living being in the city. She laughed, walking around and severing the heads from bodies, enjoying today's victory over a stubborn people. Today was a glorious day for the Legion, as they would only be stronger from this conquering.  
She opened her eyes, watching the sunlight dance on the rippling ocean. She wiped away a tear from her eye, sighing as she went back inside and poured herself a tall glass of scotch. Gulping and choking at it, she dropped it on the floor curling up into a ball in her kitchen and sobbing away, wailing like nobody could hear her. How could she have taken satisfaction in this? Destroying an entire civilization of people, for a madman’s cause? It sickened her to her core that even at one point in her entire life that this was something she did. She stood back up, groaning as she braced herself on the counter, once again grabbing a rag for cleaning. Whether or not she enjoyed this in the past wouldn’t define her future, that she was sure of. To erase these memories from her mind would be preferable, but also impractical. The fact that she felt this, wrestled with it, made her mortal. She made it back outside, eager to see if her mind would finally enjoy the morning. It was a beautiful, peaceful sunrise, and she wouldn’t let her past take that away from her. Though she wrestled with her conscience, she was glad for it. That feeling at least reminded her that she cared, and that was enough for now.

She opened her eyes, watching the sunlight dance on the rippling ocean. She wiped away a tear from her eye, sighing as she went back inside and poured herself a tall glass of scotch. Gulping and choking at it, she dropped it on the floor curling up into a ball in her kitchen and sobbing away, wailing like nobody could hear her. How could she have taken satisfaction in this? Destroying an entire civilization of people, for a madman’s cause? It sickened her to her core that even at one point in her entire life that this was something she did. She stood back up, groaning as she braced herself on the counter, once again grabbing a rag for cleaning. Whether or not she enjoyed this in the past wouldn’t define her future, that she was sure of. To erase these memories from her mind would be preferable, but also impractical. The fact that she felt this, wrestled with it, made her mortal. She made it back outside, eager to see if her mind would finally enjoy the morning. It was a beautiful, peaceful sunrise, and she wouldn’t let her past take that away from her. Though she wrestled with her conscience, she was glad for it. That feeling at least reminded her that she cared, and that was enough for now.


End file.
